


Apples

by Porsorodis24601



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Apples, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porsorodis24601/pseuds/Porsorodis24601
Summary: Hector reminisces about his love for apples.





	Apples

Hector Barbossa was obsessed with apples. How did he get this obsession? He is not sure, but he has a theory. 

Ever since he met that young boy, that sparrow, he has been facinated with apples. Jack was always carrying one around or biting into one. Oh, how the apple must have tasted on jacks lips. Oh, how Barbossa wished to kiss those lips, the be able to taste that flavor of the sweet Apple. 

One day Barbossa decided to try apples for himself, and surprisingly enough he fell in love with them, just as how he had fallen in love with Jack. They were both sweet, but somewhat acid. Oh, how apples reminded him of Jack. 

From then on Barbossa always had apples in his room, and they became a trademark food for him, a comfort food one might even call them. 

After years of not seeing each other, after years of being in a fight, after all this time Barbossa still loved apples and he still loved Jack, but apples had become a recurrent theme for him. He never let go of them. 

After many years and many apples the roles had reversed and Barbossa was now the one who tasted like apples.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! If you liked it tell me in the comments and leave kudos! I would really appreciate it!


End file.
